Decorations for festive purposes are widely used. One form of decoration for events celebrated between people is a small figure of a couple. This depiction can be in the form of an ornament, centerpiece or, most commonly, a cake topper.
Since shortly after cakes were decorated for festive purposes, decorations have included figures placed on the tops of cakes. One of the most popular decorations has been the use of a unitary decoration of a bride and groom on a wedding cake.
However, the decorations which are commercially available are limited in variety and aesthetic appeal. They are generic designs which cannot be modified or customized with the particulars of a specific couple.
As such, it is an object of the present invention to provide a decoration which can be customized to the particulars of an occasion and/or couple.
It is a further object to make figures interchangeable to form components of a decoration.
It is an additional object to make features of a figure interchangeable to further customize a decoration.
It is also an object to provide a method of manufacture to provide custom decorations.